One Direction love story
by Laserdrizzle
Summary: When Lily moves to London she thinks nothing could be worse but when she meets a gorgeous boy in the street, will things end up taking a turn for the good.


**One Direction Fanfic**

"Lily!"

I sighed. Turning over to look at my alarm clock my eyes widen, "Sweet baby Jesus! It's only 5:30 in the morning." I moan as realize today is the day. The start of the end of my sad existence. Moving day. "GOOOOD MORNING SEXY" Grace came bouncing into my room and leapt onto my bed grinning.

"Shove off Grace, it's way too early to be this energetic" "Little sister, it's never too early so let's GET CRACKING" she roared as she flounced out of the room.

I rolled out of bed and went up to the mirror, Grace and I look nothing alike; She's 19, tall with long blond hair and green eyes while I'm 17, short with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. We couldn't be more different in personalities either but…

"LILY!" I sighed again, scraping my hair into a low ponytail; I stumbled out to the kitchen.

To be greeted with a symphony of noise.. Mum was bustling around packing things into boxes occasionally yelling out things to Dad who was pretending to play Grace's ukulele while Grace was dancing around to the radio in with a bowl of cereal balancing precariously in one hand. This was my family in a nutshell. Emphasis on the word _nut._

**IIIIII**

Kensington, London. This was to be my new home. Grace glanced over at me as we pulled up to our new house.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked gently. "I just miss New Zealand already" I glumly replied. "Just think of all the gorgeous British boys we're going to meet" she winked as she pulled our suitcases out of the cab. "Yeah right, I bet One Direction is just casually living down the road" We both burst out laughing as we walked up to door to start our new lives.

"Come on girls, we thought we would have fish and chips for tea for our first night." "Sounds good" said Grace from under the television set. I snorted "Can't last two days without your ps3 nerd?" "HA, you're just jealous you will never be this good" she wiggled her butt at me from under the television. "Lily, can you go get it for us, there's a store just around the block" Sure thing I said, I grabbed my chucks and red coat and headed out the door.

_Gah it's cold_, I thought. I tucked my head into my chest and started walking. I got to the end of the street when I realized I didn't have one clue as to where the store was… _It will turn up eventually, I hope. _

**IIIIII**

I was going circles. Well at least I think I've seen this lamppost before. This was getting ridiculous, it wasn't getting warmer and I was getting hungrier. When _OH! _I bumped into someone and tumbled to the ground. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" said the voice above me, a hand appeared and I took it gratefully. I looked up to see who the hand belonged to and was met with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. A boy with dark brown hair that curled around his gorgeous face smiled at me. "I.. I'm the one who should apologize" I smiled back "I wasn't looking where I was going either" "I guess we're both to blame, you're not from round here are you cutie?" he beamed at me. "No, and I'm hopelessly lost" I blushed. "Righto, Harry here ready to rescue the damsel in distress" I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line but I did need directions. "Fish and Chip store?" "I happen to be quite acquainted with the local fish n' chips" he exclaimed. I laughed as he linked arms and we headed in down the street.

As we walked along he kept a constant stream of conversation mostly one-sided as all I could think was _Omg OMG, Harry Styles. Harry STYLES. Is touching my arm. Chill. Act cool Lily _"Hey" he laughed "Did you hear anything I just said, because it was comic genius and you didn't laugh" "Oh" I said. _Real smooth Lily. _"You're in your own world" he said as looked down at me with those green eyes. "And here we are!" I looked around and saw the chip store was right in front of us. "Thank you so much Harry" I smiled and looked at him. "No problem, anytime pretty lady." I blushed again and entered the store.

**IIIIII**

Finally I had my fish n chips and was heading home when I heard "Wait! Wait-" I turned around to see Harry running up the road. "Phew, I should work out more" He grinned and then looked sort of embarrassed. "Hey there" "I forgot to ask your name" he murmured. "Lily… Lily Allende" I smiled "And you are Harry" "Lily Allende" he says. He smiles back at me and raises his hand in farewell and turns. I stand there for a while transfixed to the spot. Then I head home.


End file.
